Grimore Heart
Grimoire Heart= [http://twitter.com/FairyTWiki ] '''Grimoire Heart''' (悪魔の心臓, グリモアハート, ''Gurimoa Hāto'') is one of the top three [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Guilds Dark Guilds] that the [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Balam_Alliance Balam Alliance] is comprised of,[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-Chapter_131.2C_Page_12-0 [1]] as well as the one commonly considered the strongest Dark Guild.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-Chapter_210.2C_Page_20-1 [2]] The guild owes its name to the '''Devil's Heart''',[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-2 [3]] an organic device which is the source of [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Guild_Master Guild Master],[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Hades Hades]' immense power, kept inside the guild's [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart_Airship airship].[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-Chapter_248.2C_Pages_6-7-3 [4]] Goals When they first appeared in the storyline, Grimoire Heart's goal was to acquire all the keys supposed to be used to unlock [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Zeref Zeref]'s seal,[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-4 [5]] as well as to locate the Black Wizard himself. Once these goals had been achieved,[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-5 [6]] their intention was to use him, discovered in a slumbering state on [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Tenrou_Island Tenrou Island],[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-6 [7]] to rule a world (referred to as the [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimate_Magic_World Ultimate Magic World]) where the 90% of the world's Humans, those that cannot use [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Magic Magic], wouldn't be able to survive.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-7 [8]] Due to the [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy_Tail_(Guild) Fairy Tail] guild's presence on Tenrou Island when Grimoire Heart decided to make the move to unseal Zeref, one of its goals was also to get rid of "''Fiore's #1 guild''" in order to reach Zeref;[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-8 [9]] a goal which, before finding all of the keys, they were also willing to leave to others, such as the fellow member of the Balam Alliance [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Oraci%C3%B3n_Seis Oración Seis].[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-9 [10]] Location ''Main article: [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart_Airship Grimoire Heart Airship]'' Grimoire Heart doesn't seem to have any stable location. Its members live and travel on a giant airship that flies high above the land. Because of this, it is an elusive guild.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-10 [11]] Among other things, the airship housed the '''Devil's Heart''', Master Hades' source of power.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-Chapter_248.2C_Pages_6-7-3 [4]] History What is known of Grimoire Heart is that its founder and original Guild Master, Hades (real name Precht), was the Second Guild Master of Fairy Tail, and was made such by Fairy Tail's founder, [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Mavis_Vermilion Mavis Vermilion]. In year [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline X736], he bestowed the title of Third on [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Makarov_Dreyar Makarov Dreyar] so that he could go on a journey.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-11 [12]][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-12 [13]] On this journey, Hades traced back the origins of Magic to Zeref, and saw what he referred to as the "''essence of Magic''". It is assumed that he turned "evil" after this point, and that he created Grimoire Heart and became its Guild Master in order to awaken Zeref and make the [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimate_Magic_World Ultimate Magic World] real.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-13 [14]] Hades proceeded to gather young boys and girls with strong Magic potential, such as [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ultear_Milkovich Ultear Milkovich],[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-14 [15]]and spent years raising and training them for them to become the [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Seven_Kin_of_Purgatory Seven Kin of Purgatory], some of the greatest Mages under his command, who use Magic that is as close as possible to the source of all Magic, taught them by Hades himself: '''[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lost_Magic Lost Magic]'''.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-15 [16]] Strength As a member of the Balam Alliance, Grimoire Heart is acknowledged as one of the four most powerful Dark Guilds in[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Land Earth Land].[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-Chapter_131.2C_Page_12-0 [1]] Even among them, it was stated to be the strongest one by [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Levy_McGarden Levy McGarden],[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-Chapter_210.2C_Page_20-1 [2]] and one of the three greatest protuberances of the Magic world (alongside Fairy Tail and Zeref) by [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lahar Lahar].[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-16 [17]] Unlike the Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart has far more than six members, having several core members[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-17 [18]] as well as numerous members of lesser rank.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-18 [19]]Many of its most prominent Mages have been shown to be incredibly powerful, and when they arrived to fight Fairy Tail on Tenrou Island they managed to battle and even defeat some of its top Mages. Its Guild Master, Hades, was able to defeat Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's Master and one of the [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ten_Wizard_Saints Ten Wizard Saints], with ease,[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-19 [20]] and to similarly keep the upper hand over both Fairy Tail's [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Natsu Team Natsu][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-20 [21]] and excommunicated S-Class Mage [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Laxus_Dreyar Laxus Dreyar],[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-21 [22]] eventually being defeated by them just due to external intervention.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-22 [23]] The Deputy Commander of the guild, [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Bluenote_Stinger Bluenote Stinger], was able to fight on almost equal grounds with [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Gildarts_Clive Gildarts Clive], Fairy Tail's [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Mage Ace],[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-23 [24]] and all members of its strongest team (the Seven Kin of Purgatory) have proven themselves to be of S-Class level strength. [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Azuma Azuma], in particular, even managed to combat powerful Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages the likes of [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Mirajane_Strauss Mirajane Strauss][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-24 [25]] and [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Erza_Scarlet Erza Scarlet] on equal grounds.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-25 [26]] Even two "minor" members such as [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Yomazu Yomazu] and [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Kawazu Kawazu], through their combined efforts, were shown keeping up with an S-Class level Mage like [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Gajeel_Redfox Gajeel Redfox] for a certain amount of time.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-26 [27]] However, after their defeat at Fairy Tail's hands, Grimoire Heart's strength lowered significantly: three of their top members, including Hades himself,[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-27 [28]] were killed,[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-28 [29]][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-29 [30]], one was turned into trees,[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-30 [31]] and two (technically three, seeing as [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Caprico Caprico] was being possessed by [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Zoldeo Zoldeo])[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-31 [32]] of them defected from the guild.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart#cite_note-32 [33]] Members=